Helado, té y revolcón
by Chia Moon
Summary: Mimi y Yamato han entrado a trabajar juntos en una heladeria, pero de tan mal que se llevan el jefe tiene que tomar medidas y les da un ultimatum. Quizás, lo único que necesitaban era tan facil como hablar. O no.


Otro más que te dejo, Lore preciosa =D. Espero haya logrado algo de lo que querías =).

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, por suerte...

* * *

 **~Helado, té y revolcón~**

* * *

—¡Es suficiente!

El hombre golpeó la mesa frente a ellos. La mujer dio un respingo y Yamato se descubrió tensándose al completo. ¿Cuál era esa vez? ¿La séptima vez que los regañaban? Ya había perdido la cuenta. No había día que entrara a esa dichosa heladería sin que le gritaran. Si no fuera porque necesitaba el dinero para comprarse la moto que quería y, encima, ayudar en casa, estaría buscando en otro lugar antes que tener que trabajar con ella.

Mimi Tachikawa era su pesadilla esos días. Cuando se encontraron en la heladería para la entrevista, ambos se miraron desconcertados por un instante. Un instante que duraba justo un minuto antes que ella rompiera el incómodo silencio y empezara a preguntarle si estaba ahí para comprarle un helado a Takeru.

Cuando le explicó que estaba por una entrevista de trabajo, la chica sonrió y estiró de él al interior de la heladería. Los presentó a ambos y el hombre, por alguna estúpida razón, quedó flechado de ambos. Alegaba que las caras bonitas vendían más que otras. Yamato no lo entendió hasta que su cola de pedidos estaban llena de mujeres o hombres homosexuales o bisexuales y la de Mimi de hombres hetero y alguna que otra mujer interesada en ella.

La gran diferencia siempre erradicaba en que Mimi era escandalosa y le ponía de mala leche y esa mismo sentimiento se reflejaba a la hora de atender a los clientes y terminaba contestando bruscamente y a veces, ni contestando si quiera. Hasta el punto en que explotaban y terminaban peleándose frente a los clientes.

Así que obviamente, los clientes se habían quejado. Porque era tan natural para ellos pelearse como respirar.

Y habían seguido echándose las culpas uno a otro a medida que el jefe preguntaba qué había ocurrido. Cuando le hartaron fue cuando estalló.

—¿De verdad queréis este trabajo?

—¡Claro que sí! —respondió Mimi angustiada.

Por lo que había escuchado, —porque con sus gritos enormes era imposible no escucharla—, en una charla suya y de Sora, Mimi solo quería trabajar para comprarse un vestido nuevo y unos zapatos que había visto y era sumamente caros.

Una idiotez.

Aunque realmente no estaba muy lejos de su idea, él sí la necesitaba para transportarse, no para estar fabuloso y divino de la muerte, palabras textuales de Tachikawa.

El jefe los miró tras una pausa, a cada uno, con una ceja levantada.

—Entonces, si queréis el trabajo, vais a tener que esforzaros más en el trato. Os contraté porque sé que podéis vender, que llamáis la atención. Y si fuerais más amigables entre ustedes, más llamaríais. ¿Es que ya os conocéis de antes?

Ambos se miraron cómplices. No podía decirle como si de nada que habían salvado el mundo varias veces. No.

—De vista —respondió él encogiéndose de hombros.

Mimi no tardó en protestar.

—¿De vista? ¿Disculpa, Ishida, pero me conoces solo de vista?

Yamato bufó, girándose hacia ella.

—Te considero así, sí.

Mimi lo abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba seguro porque le castañearon los dientes y se mordió la lengua. Cuando salió disparada del trabajo Yamato pensó que se había quedado con la torta, con el trabajo y al libre albedrío. Pero no contaba con su jefe y sus órdenes.

.

* * *

.

Mimi estaba tan furiosa que daba portazos del baño a su dormitorio solo para que alguien fuera a preguntarle qué le ocurría. Cuando recordó que estaba sola en el piso porque sus padres continuaban en américa gritó, pataleó y hasta rasgó un cojín.

¡Ese condenado Ishida! ¡Mal rayo le partiera!

¿Cómo se atrevía a decir que la conocía solo de vista después de que por un mísero segundo hubieran congeniado?

—¡Dios, Mimi, eres idiota!

¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonta de pensar que ella y Yamato podrían encajar? Ambos eran guapos, inteligentes, podían comerse el mundo y sabía que ganarían mucho dinero para esa tienda y que sus bolsillos se llenarían con propinas. Pero no. Él tenía que echarlo a perder.

Y todo por su mala conducta y sus problemas de trabajar en grupo.

El teléfono vibró en su bolso y enseguida la estridente música de una banda de rock saltó. Lo cogió al ver el nombre.

—Tu amigo es un completo imbécil.

Sora soltó una carcajada desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Hola, Mimi, me alegra ver que estás cargada de energía. ¿De qué amigo estamos hablando?

—De uno rubio desteñido cuya fama solo es carita bonita pero dientes de león —explotó—. ¿Sabes que ha dicho? ¿¡Lo sabes!? ¡Que solo me conoce de vista! ¿Qué pasa con todos esos años que tenemos a nuestras espaldas? ¿Qué pasa con ellos, dime?

Sora apenas pudo abrir la boca. Mimi continuó despotricando acerca del Ishida y sus malos modales. Incluso se inventó algunas cosas como que coqueteaba con las clientas y era descarado.

—Vale, eso último me lo he inventado —reconoció—. Pero es que es como si fuera el fin del mundo que yo trabajara con él.

—¿Mimi? ¿Puedo hablar? —cuestionó pausadamente Sora.

—¡Claro! Si quieres ponerle las bolas negras, adelante. Soy toda oídos.

—¿Las bolas que…? No, mejor no me expliques qué es eso —cortó. Mimi apretó los dientes—. Lo que intentaba decirte, para lo que te he llamado hace una hora, era para decirte que Yamato estaba en tu portal esperando que le abrieras, porque no recuerdo el número de tu casa.

—¿QUÉ?

Dejó el teléfono a un lado, las llaves y bajó en pantuflas al portal. Yamato estaba apoyado contra la pared y tecleando en su móvil casi con rabia, como si el pulgar pudiera traspasarlo. Cuando abrió la puerta levantó los ojos hacia ella. Mimi ya podía ver la venita marcarse en su frente.

—¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTABAS?

Yamato no era de chillar y menos exaltarse tanto, pero cuando sucedía ponía a cualquier recto como un pilar. La pasó por el lado y frotándose los brazos y sacudiendo las piernas, la miró en espera.

—Vamos.

—¡Oye! —exclamó volviendo en sí—. Que es mi casa. No puedes entrar así como así.

Yamato se acercó a ella, inclinando la cabeza para que pudiera mirarle bien a los ojos.

—He estado esperando por una hora ahí, de pie, intentando llamarte a un teléfono que estaba ocupado todo el tiempo. No me vengas ahora con remilgos y hazte cargo de mi dolor dándome aunque sea una taza de té o te juro que expondré ciertas fotos en internet.

Mimi agrandó la boca con sorpresa, dejó que le quitara las llaves y lo siguió por el pasillo de su casa hasta dar con su salón. Se repantingó en el sofá y enarcó una ceja. A regañadientes, preparó dos vasos de té helado y le hizo entrega de uno.

—Creo que solo me conocías de vista, no que sabía dónde vivía o mi número de teléfono.

Yamato dio un sorbo al té antes de responder.

—Sora me dio la dirección y el teléfono la saqué de la empresa. El jefe quieres que vuelvas, así que aquí estoy.

Clavó la mirada en ella, firme, fría. Pero cuando habló Mimi sintió que se estremecía.

—Vuelve.

Se sentó lentamente en el sofá frente a él, sin poder apartar la mirada de sus ojos. Ni siquiera cuando bebió él bajó la intensidad.

—Sabes que nos llevamos a muerte. Y después de ese desplante, sinceramente, no tengo ganas de volver a trabajar con una persona con la que he estado tantos años cerca y tiene el coraje de decir que no me conoce de nada.

—De nada, no. De vista. Mimi, no hemos hablado hasta estos días en que hemos trabajado juntos —indicó y lo peor es que ella tenía que darle la razón—. Si eso se llama hablar.

—Discutíamos porque tú eres cabezón —reprendió poniendo morritos.

—Y ahí estamos de nuevo —puntualizó señalándola con el índice. Mimi hizo morros.

Dejó el vaso con tanta fuerza sobre la mesa que todo el líquido saltó, bañándolos a ambos en té. Yamato maldijo entre dientes y se echó hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que ella se cubría con ambas manos y provocaba que la bebida terminara cayendo completamente hacia él.

En un momento pasó de tener a un Yamato completamente enfadado a un demonio rubio, guapo y jodidamente sexy con la ropa pegada, pero completamente rabioso. Mimi tuvo que cerrar la boca para no parecer una completa idiota y, por supuesto, claramente interesada en verlo más de cerca.

¡Diantres, una no era de piedra!

Porque entonces, todo pasó muy rápidamente. De estar echando pestes Yamato pasó a mirarla fijamente y ella le devolvió la mirada. Algo entre ellos debió de hacer click, porque repentinamente estaba encima de la mesa, apartando los vasos y enganchándose a su cuello mientras sus bocas se unían estrechamente.

Él tiró de ella contra sí, aferrándola de la cintura y eso terminó en caos.

Cuando sus manos se aventuraron por su piel o tiró de su ropa húmeda para desnudarle no hubo forma de detenerse. Y tampoco hizo nada por hacerlo. Simplemente se dejó llevar, lo recibió en su cuerpo y se entregó del mismo modo.

Y en ese momento, no pareció importarle que le gritara en el oído o que repitiera su nombre incesantes veces. O que su cuerpos estuvieran en sobremanera cerca.

Yamato le hizo el amor como quiso, tirando de su cuerpo, moviéndola a su antojo y lo peor de todo, es que a Mimi le gustó hasta el punto de repetir cuando él lo deseo del mismo modo.

.

* * *

.

El jefe se detuvo en el marco de la puerta para observarles. Había cambiado en ellos. Desde hacía tres semanas las ventas habían aumentado y ya no escapaban esos chillidos horrendos desde detrás del mostrador y las clientas y clientes salían con una sonrisa feliz mientras daban bocaditos o lametones a sus helados. Incluso las risas eran más comunes y su heladería volvía a estar al pie del cañón.

Los beneficios eran importantes y por ello, no le había importado nada reñirles para que hicieran las paces. Y no sabía bien qué era lo que había pasado entre ellos dos, pero los chicos estaban más sueltos, más tranquilos y hasta parecían comprender con miradas simples.

Así que no estaba mal lo que bien comenzaba. Aunque en este caso, pasó de ser una tormenta a una calma plácida y perfecta.

Puede que hasta les subiera el sueldo.

 **FIN**

 **26 de mayo del 2017**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

Desde que lo cogí quería hacer algo que fuera como una tensión sexual no resuelta y lo logré xD. Siento si eso no entraba en los planes cuando dejaste el reto Lore D=

Como nota os diré que el jefe está satisfecho porque no sabe lo que hacen durante los ratos libres o que no hay nadie en la lacena *ceja, ceja*

Gracias por dejarme hacer este reto =D


End file.
